


A One Way Road

by themysteriouslover



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslover/pseuds/themysteriouslover
Summary: Raelle has to figure this stuff out with Scylla before she gets killed.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	A One Way Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my little fantasy and self wish fulfillment. I don't think there are spoilers, but I wrote this after watching episode 8.

“Fuck!”

Raelle jolted up from her sleep almost smacking her head on Tally’s bunk above her. The other two members of her unit barely stirred as they were all still exhausted from citydrop. The emotional toll of all the revelations about Scylla being dropped on her oozed its way into her dreams. Her nightmares. 

Raelle could feel how her cheeks had become damp, and wet spots had formed on her pillow. Her dream had been one of the worst ones yet. 

In her dream, it was Raelle who was bound to a chair with a collar around her neck. Scylla slunk in and laughed at her. 

“I can’t believe it! You believed I loved you?”

Raelle struggled to move, to say something, but she felt like she was suffocating. Scylla just kept laughing and laughing. Raelle felt a burning on her palm and then she awoke. 

Raelle looked down at her palm to see a shaky “S” etched into her skin. She couldn’t stop looking at it. Scylla must have gotten worse if her hands were shaking so badly. 

Raelle didn’t want to care. She wanted to need Scylla to be gone. She wanted her to fade away into obscurity. Raelle clenched her fist in anger. The uncertainty of everything was so frustrating. Scylla had lied to her. The problem was the extent of her lying. Raelle had no way of knowing what was real and what wasn’t.

Raelle loved Scylla. Her Scylla. What Scylla had she fallen in love with? Was that Scylla even real? Raelle wanted to hate her. She really did, but she just couldn’t. Her heart was still pounding too hard. 

Abigail rolled over in her bed. “Everything okay, Rae?” she whispered without opening her eyes. Raelle looked up, startled out of her daze. 

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

Abigail cracked her eyes open and looked apprehensively over at Raelle. Sensing she wanted to be alone, Abigail conceded and rolled back over. 

Raelle looked over at Abigail. She thought about Tally sleeping above her. They were her unit. They were there for her. For the first time since she arrived at Fort Salem, it felt like they were more important than Scylla. 

Scylla. 

The mark had already started to fade in her palm. She unconsciously traced the outline. She thought about the night in her cell. How relieved she felt to see Scylla alive. Scylla told her not to believe everything they said. Everything. Some of it had to be true. From the way they had her chained up, Raelle knew the Spree part was true. What else was true? What was a lie? Scylla said the only thing that mattered was she loved her. That didn’t feel like a lie, but Raelle couldn’t know for certain. She also said she’d never do anything to hurt her. Raelle believed her. She said she did. Did that make her a liar now?

Raelle flopped onto her back and stared at the boards if the bunk above her. Her head hurt. She knew she was in for another long restless night. She closed her eyes anyway.

* * *

Raelle knew by now, most likely. Scylla was exhausted and couldn’t help thinking about Raelle. She probably hated her. Scylla gave out a strained laugh. The guard gave her a look but ultimately said nothing. She’d rather have Raelle come and kill her now and get it over with. 

Scylla hadn’t eaten in days. She hadn’t had proper sleep. She was mentally drained. Everything ached. She felt as if she was just a lump that was still breathing. Her chest rising and falling with nothing else left. She had done what she’d done. She can’t deny that. She was foolish and young, yes, but that’s no excuse. She just hoped that Raelle could try, just try to see past who she was and see who she is. 

Scylla’s hands had been shaky since they dropped Raelle in her cell. Then they dragged her away. The one person that she was willing to even think of telling the truth to. The person she loved. The person they used to break her. Her hands trembled at the thought of them hurting Raelle to get to her. 

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She shifted her stiff arms against the chains to get her hands closer together. She traced a sloppy “S” on her palm. Part of her hoped Raelle wouldn’t see it. 

Scylla knew she was a liar. She knew she was a monster, but she also knew she was in love. Plans are so hard to keep when that happens. Raelle said she believed it when Scylla said she would never do anything to hurt her. Scylla prayed she still believes it now. 

She had thrown away everything for her. Her life could even be on the line. Scylla could feel tears rolling off her cheeks. Raelle had to believe her. 

Scylla thought that her last “I love you” was a goodbye. She would either be killed by the Spree or taken because she was. That moment was such a difficult thing to muster. A single goodbye that was meant to be a reassuring end. Scylla didn’t know anymore.

* * *

Although citydrop was over, there were still loose ends that needed to be tied up in training. Raelle thought this was a perfect time to utilize her anger. 

She whipped her scourge with fury sending chunks of mannequin flying this way and that. Anacostia watched with worry. A soldier unable to control her emotions is a dead soldier. Something had to be done. 

Raelle was so focused she didn’t even realize Anacostia calling out her name. She kept snapping the heads off any mannequin in sight. Anacostia moved towards her cautiously. She placed her hand on Raelle’s shoulder which startled her out of her trance. 

“Collar, we need to talk.”

Raelle nodded breathlessly as she followed Anacostia out of the training room. They walked silently to Anacostia’s office. Raelle trails behind slightly thinking of all the things she could be yelled at this time. 

Anacostia opened the door and gestured for Raelle to enter and take a seat. She did as she was told, but refused to sit. Anacostia just stared at her. Raelle became impatient. 

“Is there anything important?”

Anacostia grumbled and sat in her chair. 

“You’re going to get yourself killed, Collar.”

“What’s that mean?”

“The way you’ve been acting is...distracted.”

Raelle lost her cool. 

“Of course I’ve been distracted!” she yelled. 

“My life has gone to shit! Even the one person I thought I could trust lied to me!” 

The windows of Anacostia’s office rattled in their frames. Her nameplate was a few inches from falling off the desk. The ground seemed like it was wobbling. 

Anacostia practically jumped over her desk. She grabbed Raelle by the shoulders. 

“Raelle, you need to calm down.”

Raelle could barely hear her. She was shaking, and her head was hot with anger. Black spots danced across her eyes. She started to feel the weakness and exhaustion of multiple nights of no sleep. She collapsed into Anacostias arms, and everything faded to black. 

“Scylla?”

* * *

Raelle awoke in the infirmary with a killer headache. She sat up slowly holding her head. Anacostia was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She poured a glass water, and Raelle realized just how thirsty she was. Anacostia offered her the glass without a word. Raelle took it and drank fervently. She placed the glass down roughly. She sat quietly for a moment breathing heavily. After taking a few gulps of air, Raelle spoke. 

“What happened?”

Anacostia leaned forward and placed a hand on Raelle’s forearm. 

“You collapsed in my office, Private. I assume exhaustion.”

“I...haven’t been getting much sleep,” Raelle said, clutching her head. 

Anacostia sighed and removed her hand from Raelle’s arm. She poised herself in the chair. 

“I know a lot has been going on with your unit particularly after citydrop.”

Raelle looked over and replied, “You think?”

Anacostia just cleared her throat. 

“I think it would be best for you if you got some closure.”

“What do you mean?”

Raelle narrowed her eyes at Anacostia. If she was implying what she thought she was implying, well…

“Private Collar.”

Raelle had begun to space out again. She snapped her attention to the Sergeant. 

“One visit. I refuse to let you know where, so I’d have to put you to sleep. Given your recent episode, I won’t do it now. I’ll give you a few days to rest. We’ll go when I come back.” 

Anacostia left before Raelle could respond. She lay back down in her bed. She was going to see Scylla.

* * *

Scylla jolted awake from a restless sleep when Anacostia entered her cell. Everything still hurt, but the little sleep she gleaned helped her head a bit. Anacostia looked as stoic as ever. 

“You’re going to have a visitor soon. You must be on your best behavior or we’ll end it before you can get in a word.”

“Who’s visiting?” Scylla squeaked out. 

Anacostia turned on her heel and started to walk out the door. She paused briefly and turned her head back slightly. 

“I think you know.”

Any chance of Scylla sleeping was gone now. 

Raelle. 

She was going to see Raelle. She could tell her all the truths. Everything. It would be so hard, but she’d do it. Some of the truths had been admitted anyway. 

Scylla breathed in a few raspy breaths. She relaxed as best she could, but her heart was racing. She didn’t know if Raelle would even be able to look at her. She was a mess anyway. A smile danced across her cracked lips. 

Scylla traced an “S” on her palm. 

“See you soon.”

* * *

Raelle had spent three days in the infirmary. Her nerves had overtaken her. She was filled with a swirling mix of emotions, but whatever the fixers were using to sedate her kept her all mushy feeling. She had been getting rest, and her exhaustion seemed to be gone, but she couldn't get Scylla out of her head. 

Her smile cut through the haze, and the way she would just look at Raelle sliced through her foggy mind. She could barely process her emotions in such a state. There were still so many. 

She covered her eyes with her arm and tried to gain mental footing. She was interrupted by Anacostia entering with one of the fixers. The fixer sang a low seed, and Raelle felt like she got hit by a truck. Her foggy mind immediately became clear, and her intent focusing just fried her brain. 

“Ow, could you have told me what you were doing?”

The fixer left without a word. Anacostia just glared at Raelle. 

“It’s time to go.”

“What, now? I look terrible!”

“That is not one of my concerns.”

Before Raelle could get out one word of protest, Anacostia knocked her out.

* * *

Raelle awoke in the cell. At least this time she was sort of prepared. Scylla was asleep in her chair. From the way she looked, Raelle could almost feel her pain. Raelle let her sleep. 

While Scylla slept, Raelle watched her chest rise and fall. It seemed so surreal. She had so many questions. She had so many angry things she wanted to say, and yet, she didn’t want to wake her. The cell was cold and musty. Raelle assumed it was due to it most likely being underground. The walls were plain steel, and the lights harsh and white. Scylla must be going crazy. 

Raelle looked back at Scylla when she heard her groan. She rolled out her neck as best as she could. It must have been sore. She didn’t notice Raelle at first, but when she saw her her eyes went wide.

“Raelle?”

Raelle walked over to her as calmly as she could manage. She couldn’t help the pit forming in her stomach. Scylla was looking at her with bright eyes. She was relieved to see her. If only she knew the truth.

“Was any of it real?”  
Raelle could tell it wasn’t what she was expecting. Scylla’s face dropped. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Raelle. 

“I...want to tell you the truth.”

“Then do it.”

“You were my mission, at first. We got along so well I thought it would be easy, and then…”

Scylla trailed off biting her lip. Her voice was shaky, and her tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

“Then what.”

Raelle was growing impatient.

“And then I changed. And then I fell in love with you. I love you, Raelle. That’s real.”

“I...how can I believe you?”

“At the wedding, I was told to bring you to them or suffer the consequences. I threw away my life to dance with you. When I said I love you I meant it. It was sincere. And it was goodbye.”

Scylla had gotten completely choked up. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes. She could barely breathe, her chest heaving. Raelle just looked at her. Seeing Scylla like this hurt Raelle, but she had to endure it for just a little while longer. 

“Anacostia said you told me what I needed to hear.”

Scylla looked up at her for the first time. 

“All you needed to know was that I love you.”

Scylla hung her head in defeat. Her physical and mental exhaustion mixed with her new emotional exhaustion. She was an absolute mess. The room felt like it was spinning. 

“I would never do anything to hurt you,” Scylla wheezed out. 

Raelle faltered. That was what she said the last time they met. And Raelle said she believed her. She reflected on everything. Every kiss. Every gesture. Every time Scylla knew exactly what she needed. The Scylla she fell in love with was a ruse, but the Scylla she loved was real. 

“I believe you.”  
Scylla let out a strangled cough that might have been a laugh. She looked at Raelle with that smile she fell in love with. 

“But,”

Scylla’s face dropped.

“I don’t know how I can be certain.”

“Rae, please.”

Raelle walked over to Scylla and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“The way out is in, Scylla.”

Scylla looked up at her with her shining blue eyes. She nodded slowly. 

“Ask and it shall be given you.”

Scylla started to speak with her. 

“Seek, and ye shall find. Knock, and it shall be opened unto you.”

Scylla started to feel a warm feeling shoot through her body. She didn’t resist it entering her mind. She opened up to it. 

“For everyone that asketh receiveth. And he that seeketh findeth.”

Scylla felt her memories, her emotions, seeping out.

“And to him that knocketh it shall be opened. For thine is the kingdom, the power, the glory, forever and ever.”

Scylla’s mind burst like a damn. Raelle felt the tidal waves of memories and emotions enter her head as they linked. She felt the pain, anger, and hatred as she watched Scylla’s parents die. She felt the impulsive drive towards the Spree. The fear and regret of the attack. The reluctance to disobey orders. The first time she met Raelle. A soft, unlikely feeling so carefully suppressed. Every conversation. Every moment of fear. Every moment of regret. They all shined in Raelle’s mind. The wedding. Raelle and Scylla dancing. Her contentment in the moment. Her love. Her fear. Raelle felt and saw everything. In the cell all the times she thought of Raelle. Her absolute truth when they brought Raelle to her. Everything was clear.

Raelle gasped as they unlinked. She had exhausted herself. Scylla looked over at her with hope in her eyes. Raelle had to collect herself. Her head was spinning. She looked over at Scylla.

“You were telling the truth.”

Scylla was filled with so much relief. She smiled at Raelle. For the first time, Raelle smiled back. She walked over to where Scylla was and knelt down near her. 

“I love you,” Scylla whispered as Raelle pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.”

Raelle brushed a strand of hair out of Scylla’s face, and their lips met with a rush of relief and understanding.


End file.
